cuteexe_kuku_and_yaya_cute_horror_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cute.exe (Kuku and Yaya Cute Horror Game) Wiki
Hello We Are Yaya and Kuku; The Two Most Cute Smart and Completely Horrifying Korean Kids Can you survive 1050 rooms of cute and disturbing terror? Or will you break, in our faces once the cuteness starts to fade away... and you're running for your life from the unspeakable once they were cute that shake and writhe in bowels of this house? Our Korean kids wait for you, they wait and hunger for meeting you. They long to finally meet you and show you how flexible your skin can be after it has soaked our blood. Will you be brave on this journey, will you set to beat the impossible, the insane, and the incorporeal? Find out what Yaya and Kuku is talking about. And it is harsh to take it even more serious. Yaya is one of the specimen kids who can do more damage between her and Kuku. This Korean girl committed suicide in 2009. And was sent towards the cute house of horrors. Yaya's back story is quite horrifying and the cutie girl has suffer from abuse, forcible sex, and terror. Yaya gets quite angry and frustrated when it comes down to chasing players to their death. Yaya is the main antagonist of Cute.exe. She is the afterlife of a young girl who appears to possess a huge sum of power and "friends" and impact over the events that have happened and will happen in the house. Appearance Yaya is a small, Korean child, with an orange dress, one black eye with a blood-like tear one the left of her face and brown hair, along with an pink heart hairclip. She has a rather Korean Cartoonish appearance, thanks to her kind, Mother Mary. In the base game, she wears an orange dress, a green watch, and a blue duck on her head. Yaya can also be seen in several mini-games as sprites with very little change to her overall appearance, though she may be seen brandishing an oversized killing knife, The Yaya's Hour. In YKK Hospital, she looks the same during the first playthrough. However, upon replaying the game in New Game+ mode, she now dons a white dress with 'YKK' in cursive printing on the left side of the dress, a pink coat or jacket of some sort, with a heart a red cross community sign, and a white nurse's cap, stylistically reminiscent of the nurses' uniforms popular in the 1950's. Or 60's. I don't give a fuck. As a human, Yaya had the same looks. Even before she was created by South Korean people. And was put in Mother Mary's stomach before birth. Trivia * The artwork for the July update download page features her smirking at the corpse of Apple Bloom (A My Little Pony character), having stolen her bow, which further indicates her sinister nature. ** In the Yaya wants to play minigame, Yaya is shown gleefully hiding from the player +5 more people with a knife, confirming her sinister nature. She is also shown to be egotistical, as all names in the high score screen are changed to "Unknown," including the player's. ** In Mrs. Kuku, Yaya brutally murders Kuku by impaling him with a huge nail. This minigame, like the previous one, serves as a wake-up call to Yaya's true, sadistic personality. * Despite being very cute, Yaya wants to be feared and resents being called adorable or cute. * Yaya is left-handed, which serves as a clue to her personality, since left-handedness is classically seen as more evil (example from Korean "왼손잡이 쪽", lit. "left-hand side"). * When starting up the game, Yaya and Kuku's face can sometimes flash onto the screen. The same can happen when the game is paused. (I guess) * Yaya is called "Ya" (That's Stupid) by the Yahoo Korea Kid (Labbin) Lab Assistants in YKK Labs. * Yaya seems to be a fan of Pororo The Little Penguin, or at the very least the 2009 film Porong Porong Rescue Mission, since she dressed up as the Loopy for Halloween. * In some images for YKK Hospital, she can be seen holding a small orange and white cooler. * Despite being a Korean Girl, in one of YKK Hospital's loading screens, Yaya is shown eating Kim-Chi and Kuku eating Yukgaejang Category:Browse Category:Specimen 1 Category:Specimen 2 Category:Specimen 3 Category:Specimen 4 Category:Specimen 5 Category:Specimen 6 Category:Specimen 7 Category:Specimen 8 Category:Specimen 9 Category:Specimen 10 Category:Specimen 11 Category:Specimen 12 Category:Songs